Good Night lulu
by klainenific
Summary: "I am not saying goodbye lelouch for goodbye's are only for strangers I will say goodnight and sleep tight you need that rest and on the time come that we can see each other I will still loved to put you in a dress, of course with the help of suzaku"milly


Milly Ashford had finished her duty as an international renowned broadcaster (ahem) on that evening but she can't make herself feel happiness, this day is very different, very melancholic and all she wanted to do is to weep the lost of her adopted-adorable-brother-like vice president of her tyrant I mean student council lelouch. She had already reported it several times in an international television with a masked happiness as she was expected to be because of the fall of the tyrant.

Yes, Milly should be happy because the world is now free from the iron-fist ruler Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, but she cannot make herself happy, she can't help but cry for her lulu because even lelouch became a tyrant she can't deny the fact that she still love the boy that has a blush on his face while thanking her for helping on the day their first met, The boy that reluctantly support every idea of fun I mean project that she has on mind, that was always there to lend a helping hand and someone that will protect his love one as much as he could. Yes milly cannot be happy for the death of a man – young man or on the true word so much as a child, he was barely 18 years old, a young man but still so much of a child.

All Milly wanted to do now is just go home and curl up on her bed while flipping some of the student council old photographs and in there she will see not the tyrant but the boy she really love as a friend. She was flabbergasted when she saw a maid of the royal court approached her; yeah she knows it's a maid of the royal court of his highness because of that ridiculous outfit she suspected lelouch had sewn for his army, lelouch has really a unique style. The maid handed her a letter that force her back to reality. She accepted the letter and the maid went away without saying anything. She seek refuge on her bed as she open the letter

Dear Madam President:

In the time that you read this letter you know that you will no longer have the power to push me to wear a dress and parade as a girl around the campus. Although I admit that it is one of the most happiest moment in my life (erase that smirk on your face, yeah I know you your smirking because you thought I finally accepted the idea that I am beautiful in a dress) No, and I will never accept that idea, It was a happy moment because I am with my friends that accepted me as who I am and thank you for that. So without so much delay, I am inviting you Miss Ashford to attend my funeral (if there is any) if there is none please go and see nunnally, I want to make sure that there is someone for her in this hard time.

I will really appreciate it, thanks milly

Lulu

Milly can't help the smile that is silently breaking her sobs when she read the last part, lelouch will forever be like that always securing nunnally's welfare above other. He even requested for her to be on nunnally's side than request to her to smuggle his body and buried him in some unmarked place to be peaceful, Lelouch peace is on nunnally's happiness always. So with courage she still had she drug herself to her car and drive to the place where she know that the body of the emperor will be on this moment.

At the time she arrived at the place she was shocked to see rivalz their and nina who still looks like that she just emerged from the prison. The two of them also received a letter from lelouch although she knows that nina know a little about lelouch plans. But what shock her most was the one who escorted them to the wake was none other than zero himself, the blood of the emperor, no lelouch, she reminded herself was still visible on the mask. She felt hatred towards their savior and the slayer of her dear friend, but she remained quiet and masked her emotions, something that she is good at but not as excellent as lelouch.

No one had prepared her of what she saw on the wake, their on his eminence cloth was his friend lay, peacefully, she thought was a little odd for someone that Is murdered so brutally in front of the world but then she really never understand lelouch and maybe she will never will. She saw nunnally clutching his brothers hand and crying for him to wake up and smile for her, wasn't this princess Nunnally Vi Britannia who declared war against his brother and suzaku? What made her cry like that? Oh well maybe because she still loves his brother no matter what he had done. And she cannot deny that fact she was also still love that brother of nunnally.

She was requested to give a speech for the dead as a representative of the student council. So they still think of lelouch as a once normal boy she thought. Finally she accepted the request and thought of the things that she wanted to say to the emperor but then she realized that she will not be bidding farewell to the tyrant but to the boy that was her friend.

"Lelouch was a very arrogant boy; he was actually a stubborn mole who was ridiculously genius for his age and loves his sister so much to a point that is scary to believe that someone can give love that much. Yes, and he always complain things from suzaku's idiocy, kallen's inability to lift a pen for she was "sick", shirley's clumsiness, rivalz undying love, nina's experiments and my as he puts it crazy projects. But I know deep down in his heart he is in love with those idiot, unhealthy, clumsy, obsessed, science freak and crazy friends of him, that he only wanted for his friend to be happy on a world that is gentler, that he only wanted to give her sister a gentler world. I know some of you will say that lelouch only brings tyranny and fear to all, nevertheless his friends and family will still have some memory of us to secure that lelouch is not pure evil but also a child once in a lifetime, I am not saying goodbye lelouch for goodbye's are only for strangers I will say goodnight and sleep tight you need that rest and on the time come that we can see each other I will still loved to put you in a dress, of course with the help of suzaku kururugi"

At the end of her speech she is crying however she felt that as if a great rock that had been hanged on their when she received the news had finally lifted, she was envelope by her friends (namely kallen, rivalz and nina) in a bear hug. "that was a great thing to say madam president." Commented nina,

"Yes madam president that is heartwarming" said kallen while sobbing

You made me cry!.. rivalz whined

"oh shut up everyone-.." milly said

"Thank you for that milly, you are the first one who had been very gentle to my brother. Some can be really rude even though they are here because of lelouch's personal invitation. And thank you for being here, for all of you."

"Nunnally , your brother deserves every gentle word that I had said. Can I stay with you for a while?" asked milly.

"Of course it will be my pleasure" nunnally said with a fake smile.

All night she stays with nunnally giving nunnally a shoulder to cry on whenever she felt like crying for her brother. The midnight had struck and nunnally reluctantly agreed to her that she needs to rest, there is no one now on the wake, which gives her the chance to go and talk to lelouch one last time but she was shocked that there is someone already crying his heart out on the wake for he thought there will be no one around.

"You had just left but the pain that you left is clearly on the face of all that loved and cared for you, you left everyone with a broken heart and a wish that you will come back to us.." she heard the mysterious zero saying

"That's true, not a thousand time this day I asked the heavens that he brings back my lelouch, but I know how hard life had been to him and I know even this is very hard to accept but lelouch needs this rest, This eternal rest that life had bestow to him. Thank you for giving him that peace zero." Milly said

"I don't want you to thank me, it broke my heart to hear his whimper of pain but you are correct miss ashford he needs that rest. After so much pain I brought in his heart. Thank you miss ashford you enlighten me." Zero said taking his usual post on the part of the wake.

Milly cannot point where that feeling come from is, like as if she knows that zero loved her lelouch and that alone makes her happy that lelouch somehow is happy and she knows that.

"You know I may never know lelouch plans and will never ever know what lelouch plans but I know that he only wants for the best for his love ones, I am honored to be one of them. I may never know who really you are for I don't want to raise my spirit with something so fragile but whoever you are I know you love him, that you will honor him and he will still be forever in our heart." Milly said as she was leaving the wake and zero on his silent suffering. As she herself also suffered that kind of pain in her heart for the lost of lelouch. She knows everyone of them is suffering for the great lost but not so long after this she knows that they will meet each other soon.

That's it my first ever attempt to make a story… please be gentle to me thank you.. reviews are really appreciated.


End file.
